El Regreso del Leonidas
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Después de años desaparecido Leonidas vuelve y acompañado de una chica para encontrar a su compañero juntando de nuevo los dos amigos pero ¿quien es esta chica? Mientras Los Peleadores Bakugan tienen que lidiar con los gundalianos liderado por su Emperador Barodius que ha y su búsqueda del Orbe Sagrado y su poder.
1. Chapter 1

"Hacía tiempo que no venia por aquí, sigo aquí teniendo esa vana ilusión de que vuelva en mi." Dijo un chico mirando en un parque la fuente habían pasado años de aquello en este mismo lugar donde conoció a su compañero.

" _Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer era un chico recién llegado a la ciudad y nada más llegar me interesaba el bakugan y estaba empezando y bueno tuve mi machaca al novato ni siquiera conocía las reglas cuando un tipo me desafío a mi primera pelea, pero fui salvado por Dan Kuso que me enseño como jugar, pero sin un bakugan potente como Drago tenía pocas esperanzas de llegar lejos y entonces apareció del cielo una luz salida de la nada y con ella el bakugan que sería mi compañero Leonidas Darkus._

 _Era un bakugan como ningún otro su ansia de luchar era insaciable cuanto más poderoso fuera el oponente mejor, era brutal y despiadado, con el comencé a ganar varios torneos y finalmente llamamos la atención de Marduk y de su bakugan Vladitor._

 _Vladito era un Bakugan que quería conquistar y esclavizar al resto, él desvelo que Leonidas había nacido del odio y rencor de los bakugans atrapados en la Dimensión Maldita eso solo aumento la desconfianza hacia Leonidas incluidos de Los Peleadores Bakugan pero yo confiaba en Leo quizás por eso desarrollamos un vinculo tan fuerte éramos los nuevos, marginados que estaban solos._

 _Y entonces llego el Ultimate Tournament conseguimos ganar a Shun, Dan, Máscara y en la final nos esperaba Vladito y Marduk conseguimos ganar pero entonces apareció un anciano de piel verde que no conocía de nada y hablo de algún trato con Vladitor entonces este robo de ese anciano el núcleo y usando su poder Vladitor evoluciono y nos envió a la Dimension Maldita Los Peleadores no podían pelear debido a que el lugar afectaba a sus bakugans pero Leonidas al proceder de ella era inmune sin más opción decidieron confiar y dieron su poder a Leonidas que también evoluciono para poder pelear contra Vladitor._

 _Y ganamos si cliché, el destino del mundo dependía del chico nuevo y finalmente ganamos pero el precio fue alto perdí a Leonidas._

 _Cuando regrese me sentí solo y abatido abandone el bakugan no encontrando razón para seguir sin Leonidas no quedo nada ningún motivo para seguir solo se sentía vació y simplemente abandone la lucha._

 _Tiempo después Dan y Marucho me pidieron ayuda para el Interespacio Bakugan incluso Marucho dijo que me pagaría siendo sinceros más que por los bakugan lo hice por el dinero y ellos pretendían animarme con eso…creo._

 _Pero algo salió mal y termine en otra Tierra con otros Dan y Luchadores Bakugan esa tierra había sido invadía por Los Vexos unos tipos extraños sin pupilas y con capas que utilizaban bakugans mecánicos, Los Luchadores no podían hacer nada porque estaban usando unos cristales que les impedía luchar con sus bakugans._

 _Y así salí del retiro ayude a La Resistencia a ganar utilizando a Drago y al resto de sus bakugans con el tiempo descubrí a Abyss la guardiana del núcleo de esa Tierra y solo yo podía verla, y si cuando hablábamos parecía que estaba hablando solo normal que me creyeran loco, ella fue la que me trajo para defenderla de Spectra el líder de Los Vexos estaba detrás de ella para que su bakugan Helios se volviera más poderoso usándola como fuente de poder por lo que me pidió destruirla, ella se sacrifico para salvar La Tierra cuando todo termino pude volver a mi propia dimensión y esa fue mi última aventura._

 _Después de eso volví aquí sigo viniendo por algún extraño motivo pero eso no me anima solo me amarga mas y me enfada quizás va siendo hora de y seguir adelante, Leonidas se fue y parte de mi con él pero sigo teniendo esa vana ilusión esperanzadora de que este vivo de que vuelva, pero también cada día me digo a mi mismo que todo termino se acabo el bakugan para mí y esa es la realidad las cosas no siempre salen como un quiere pero termino pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme como acabaron las cosas."_ Dijo el chico mientras se marchaba de allí.

Cuando se marcho una luz brillo en el cielo y de ella salió una chica su atuendo usando una chaqueta blanca y naranja con una capucha naranja junto con vestido amarillo naranja en los dorsales naranja, blanca con anillos y botas blancas y azules con aretes de color rosa, su pelo era azul largo y ojos verdes.

La chica cayó al suelo sintiendo dolor mirando de derecha a izquierda en si no pareció llamar l atención mucho pero noto algo en su mano derecha al abrirla vio a un bakugan con forma de esfera de color negra con patrones morados.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto la chica mientras miraba la extraña esfera que se abrió del golpe sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo la esfera abriéndose asemejándose a un dragón. Como no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la chica que lo estaba mirando sorprendida.

"¡¿Una humana!?" Chillo sorprendido de su presencia su voz profunda hizo que la chica retrocediera un poco. "¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto a la chica que lo sostenía.

"¿Yo?" Ella se quedo pensando pero ninguna respuesta vino a su mente.

"¿No tienes nombre?" Le pregunto con la chica siendo incapaz de de responderle negando con la cabeza.

"No lo sé." respondió ella con sinceridad.

"¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?" La chica lo miro no sabiendo a que se refería.

Pero el bakugan se dio cuenta de algo el cielo era azul brillante y este lugar la fuente de enfrente de ellos el verde de los jardines. "He…vuelto." Dijo Leonidas no pudiendo creerse que había vuelto a La Tierra después de tantos años atrapado en la Dimensión Maldita era libre otra vez y en el mismo parque donde lo conoció.

"¿Tú conoces este lugar?" Le pregunto la chica a Leonidas que voló alrededor de ella.

"Si aquí lo conocí, a mi compañero." Dijo Leonidas como aquí conocía a la primera persona que le tendió la mano y le acepto. "Estamos en La Tierra."

"¿La Tierra?" La chica repitió el nombre mientras miraba alrededor encontrando hermosas las flores y magnifica la vista del agua. "Es preciosa."

"Oye." Leonidas voló hasta posarse sobre el hombro de la chica con ella mirándolo. "¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar a mi compañero?" Le pregunto a la chica.

"¿Tú compañero?" Ella repitió esa frase estando dudosa.

"Yo te guiare hasta allí." Sugirió Leonidas para llegar a donde se encontraba.

La chica dudo por un momento ella no recordaba su nombre ni sabia donde estaba solo tenía a ese bakugan viendo como hablaba le daba envidia tener un objetivo tan claro y por eso quería ayudarlo "Te ayudare." Dijo ella con una sonrisa dispuesto a ayudarlo a encontrar a su compañero y quizás encontrar uno para ella.

"Soy Leonidas." Dijo mientras la chica comenzó a caminar guiada por él.

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo ella por lo menos no se encontraba sola donde quiera que estuviera.

"Gracias humana, igualmente." Dijo Leonidas siendo tan amable como podía o por lo menos intentándolo mientras se fueron juntos a buscarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

La chica estaba maravillada mirando la ciudad mirando por todas partes siendo algo nuevo para ella mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde y permitiera el paso.

"Entonces ¿si esta verde pudo pasar?" Pregunto la chica no entendiendo que tenía que ver eso con el poder andar.

"Lo humanos tenéis costumbres extrañas." Dijo Leonidas tampoco entendiéndolo del todo cuando cruzaron la calle hasta pasar por una tienda de televisores donde se veía a un chico rubio.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" Le pregunto la chica mientras seguían caminando mezclándose con la gente.

"Vive cerca de lago al oeste del puente." Dijo Leonidas como supuso que iban por buen camino recordando las veces que paseaban juntos por aquí.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después**

"Aquí es." Dijo Leonidas parándose delante de una casa normal y corriente blanca con un tejado de una sola planta.

"Me alegro de que puedas reunirte con él." Dijo La chica como ya había cumplido su misión sintiendo una enorme satisfacción pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de preocupación de perder al único ser que conocía y no saber que iba a hacer ahora.

"Gracias, por la ayuda estamos en deuda contigo." Dijo Leonidas como sentía gratitud de que la chica lo hubiera traído hasta él con su forma de bola abría tardado mucho más tiempo en llegar.

"Me gustaría saber quién soy." Dijo la chica como de ser posible le gustaría que Leonidas y su compañero le ayudaran a descubrir quién era.

"Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dijo Leonidas como su orgullo le obligaba a cumplir su palabra y no quería deberle nada a nadie.

"¿Crees que querrá ayudarme?" Le pregunto no sabiendo cómo era el compañero de Leonidas pero al juzgar por las ansias de Leonidas de volver con él debía de ser una persona muy querida para el bakugan y siendo sincera consigo misma le daba envidia.

"Claro que lo hará le conozco, él no abandona a sus amigos no me abandono a mi incluso cuando nadie más confió en mí el lo hizo te ayudaremos." Dijo Leonidas recordando cuando salió en su defensa ante las acusaciones de Tigrera, Runo y Marucho diciendo que no lo abandonaría.

La chica sonrió mientras asintió "Estoy deseando conocerlo." Dijo pulsando el timbre de la entrada de la casa y dirigiéndose a la puerta con Leonidas volando enfrente de la chica.

Cuando una señora salió de la puerta.

"¿Si?" Dijo La mujer queriendo saber que era lo que quería la chica mientras su hijo se acercaba.

"Un bakugan en el mundo real." Dijo el chico colocándose a un lado para tomar un mejor vistazo no era mayor de 12 años.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Leonidas como no conocía a esta gente.

"¡Habla!" Chillo el chico emocionado pero la chica se quedo confundida. "Que pasada."

"¿No conoces a esta gente?" Dijo la chica a Leonidas pero viendo la reacción y las palabras de Leonidas dedujeron que no era su compañero.

"No." Dijo simplemente Leonidas quedando confundido decepcionado y perdido su esperanza de encontrarlo.

"¿Alguien más vive en esta casa?" Pregunto la chica mientras el chico seguía mirando al bakugan no creyendo que hablara y siendo la primera vez que veía a uno fuera del Interespacio Bakugan.

"Mi marido pero está trabajando ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo la mujer mientras su hijo intento tocar a Leonidas que no se dejo volviendo al hombro de la chica.

"Estamos buscando a alguien que vivía aquí." Dijo intentando saber que fue no perdiendo la esperanza.

"Los antiguos dueños de la casa se mudaron hace 2 años." Dijo la mujer como ese era el tiempo que llevaban viviendo aquí.

"¡¿A dónde?!" Dijo Leonidas chillando tratando de sonar amenazante con la chica poniendo su mano sobre él para calmarlo.

"¿Sabes donde viven ahora?" Le pregunto no perdiendo la esperanza para tener un nuevo punto de partida.

"No, lo siento." Dijo la mujer.

"Gracias." Dijo la chica mientras se marchaba de allí. "¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo tras apartar su mano de Leonidas.

"No lo sé." Confeso Leonidas como no tenía ni idea de que hacer. "Yo no lo sé." Dijo Leonidas abatido como no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo.

"Aún podemos encontrarlo." Dijo ella como no pensaba rendirse fácilmente impresionando a Leonidas.

"Pero ¿Cómo?" Dijo Leonidas como encontrarlo sino no tenían un patrón para empezar.

"Aquel chico dijo algo del Interespacio Bakugan." Dijo la chica como podían empezar por ahí para encontrarlo. "¿Conoces ese lugar?"

"No." Dijo Leonidas como ese concepto era algo nuevo para él.

"¿Crees que puede estar ahí?" Dijo la chica como era una posibilidad ya que si le gustaba el bakugan probablemente era un buen lugar para buscarlo.

"Es una posibilidad." Dijo Leonidas pero una parte de él se pregunto si su compañero lo había remplazado.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El sol estaba poniéndose cuando Leonidas y la chica llegaron a la zona central de la ciudad donde se encontraba una de las sedes de transportación para el Interespacio Bakugan varios chicos estaban alrededor debido al estar cerca del centro favoreció al comercio de la zona.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Leonidas a la chica por toda la distancia que había caminado.

"Si." El sonido de su estomago resonó fuera de ella.

"¿Hambre?" Le pregunto el bakugan darkus a la chica que miro hacia su estomago.

"No es nada sigamos." Dija ella lo que paso a ser una tortura cuando caminaba oliendo la comida de algunos locales de la zona que solo acentuaba su hambre decidió mirar al suelo para no sentir la tentación lo que le permitió encontrar una cartera que recogió para mirar a un hombre en el mostrador de una pizzería.

La chica entro por la puerta del local "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dejar esto al hombre para que se la da a su dueño." Dijo la chica pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto. "Disculpe."

"Bienvenida señorita ¿Qué desea?" Le pregunto el hombre tenía una camisa sin mangas con un delantal blanco al igual que esa camisa con pantalones negro y zapatos negros.

"Perdone esto estaba en el suelo." Dijo dándole la cartera que daba la casualidad que era la suya el hombre miro a la chica resultando extraña que hiciera eso estaba sorprendido por su honestidad.

"Vaya muchas gracias, podías haberla cogido y hiciste lo correcto pide lo que quieras invita la casa." Dijo el hombre mostrando gratitud a la chica como algo como eso debía compensarse y mas como estaba el mundo últimamente volviendo más frio y cruel.

"Gracias pero tengo prisa estoy buscando a alguien." Dijo como debía dirigirse a Ineterespacio Bakugan para buscar al compañero de Leonidas.

"Por favor insisto." Dijo el hombre mientras pulsaba el timbre para indicar que había venido una cliente.

"Pero…" Dijo la chica queriendo negarse no porque no quisiera sino porque tenía que ayudar a Leonidas.

"Aprovecha y recupera fuerzas." Dijo Leonidas como la chica lo había llevado hasta él y de poco le serviría sino estaba en plena forma para seguir buscando.

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Dijo el hombre no conociendo la procedencia de la voz oscura que había venido del hombro de la chica hasta que vio a la pequeña esfera que había abierto revelando a Leonidas.

"Esa cosa habla." Dijo el hombre mayor mientras miraba al bakugan que le gruño ligeramente.

"Lo siento." Dijo la chica por la mala actitud de Leonidas hacia los demas.

"Termine con las botellas." La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Con su pelo negro corto despenado con una camisa negra igual que su pantalón y zapatos y sus ojos color castaño. "Es él." Dijo él casi sin creérselo cuando se dio la vuelta para verlo

La chica miro al chico que sonrió cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él mientras el hombre miraba la escena. Entonces noto algo en su hombro.

"¿Un bakugan?" La chica extendió sus manos con Leonidas volando hacia ellas parándose sobre sus palmas.

"No puede ser…." Dijo mientras miraba el bakugan, mientras el hombre no entendía lo que estaba pasando. "¿Leonidas?" Dijo el chico no creyéndoselo.

"¿Qué chica se llama Leonidas?" Dijo el hombre pensando que se refería a la chica pero comenzó a juntar las piezas estaba buscando a alguien y si era el chico y si eran amigos de la infancia que ahora se habían reencontrado después de tanto tiempo. _"Oh el amor."_ Dijo negando con la cabeza como el paso por algo parecido.

"Cuanto tiempo." Dijo él como por fin después de años se habían reencontrado mientras al chico extendió lentamente su palma mientras Leonidas voló hacia ella quedándose ahí mientras el chico lo miraba antes de formar una sonrisa. Al igual que la chica feliz de que Leonidas se hubiera reunido con su compañero.


	3. Chapter 3

"De...glgl..ciso." Dijo la chica ante la mirada del chico, Leonidas y el dueño como la chica había pedido una pizza y desde que dio el primer bocado comento lo increíble que estaba y comenzó a devorar como un hambriento que lleva semanas sin comer.

El chico miro mientras se comía la pizza antes de entrar en la cocina con Leonidas sobre su hombro "¿Quién es ella?"

"Si, sobre eso…" Dijo Leonidas mientras le contaba como la chica apareció con él en el parque y llegaron hasta aquí.

El chico suspiro tras oír toda la historia resumida de Leonidas recordándole a él mismo ha como acabo en otra dimensión cuando Marucho y Dan le intentaron volver a meter en el bakugan mediante el interespacio y termino en otra dimensión y siguiendo el mismo principio la presencia de esta chica solo significaba una cosa problemas interdimensionales y posiblemente el destino del mundo estuviera en juego quizás no tan exagerado o si.

Cuando acabaron de contar la historia la chica afuera había terminado de comer "Estaba deliciosa." Dijo causando que el dueño asintiera orgulloso de sí mismo "Nunca he comido algo tan rico en mi vida." Dijo ella causando que el hombre se riera.

"Pues claro que no, soy el mejor de la ciudad." Dijo el hombre satisfecho con la chica aunque supuso que solo estaba siendo amable meintras cogía su plano y lo llevaba a la cocina donde estaba el chico antes de mirarlo. "Nada mal muchacho tiene una novia muy agradable y estoy impresionado de que consiguiera a una chica tan linda."

"No es mi novia." Dijo el chico como no la conocía.

El hombre se le acerco poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y susurrar. "¿Es tu amiga de la infancia?" Le pregunto.

El chico iba a negarlo pero dado que a todos sus defectos esta chica era de otra dimensión probablemente como él cuando partió a aquella tierra paralela no existía por lo que estaba varada con él hasta que hablara con Marucho él se encargaría. "Si era mi mejor amiga donde vivía antes de mudarme aqui."

Leonidas lo miro pero enseguida lo dedujo que estaba mintiendo pero decidió dejarlo seguir el juego.

"Entiendo ¿Y que ahora que ha crecido te parece atractiva?" Le dijo el hombre mientras comenzó a atar cabos.

"Eh…" El chico dio un ligera mirada a la chica y si la encontraba atractiva "Si." Mientras la chica seguía ajena saboreando el refresco que no había tocado sin parar.

"Entonces ve y díselo." Dijo el hombre como no debía perder el tiempo y aprovechar su juventud. Lo primero que pensó el chico es ¿qué le importa? "Sé lo que estas pensando es tú mejor amiga y tienes miedo de dar el paso pensando que quizás si no funciona pude terminar rompiendo vuestra amistad." Dijo el hombre como el paso algo parecido. "Yo pase algo parecido y ahora estoy felizmente casado con ella." Entonces agarro al chico por los hombros. "Si no lo haces te lamentaras todo la vida preguntándote que podía haber sido y puede que hayas perdido la posibilidad de ser feliz junto con ella y finalmente perderla." El chico entonces miro a Leonidas recordando ese sentimiento de impotencia mientras lo veía desvanecerse fríamente se mantuvo firme pero en su interior lamentaba su pérdida cerrando esos sentimientos bajo una máscara pensando en que eso era lo que quería Leonidas.

El hombre lo empujo mientras se quedo mirando a cierta distancia para ver a los jóvenes y estar preparado para aplaudir o darle al chico un pañuelo.

El chico se sentó a su lado "Escucha hablaremos más tarde, pero de momento sígueme la corriente de acuerdo."

"Te va a preguntar si quieres ser su novia." Dijo Leonidas directo al grano haciendo que el chico lo mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

"¿Novia?" Dijo la chica no entendiendo el concepto.

"Si, veras mi jefe se ha creído que somos viejos amigos y yo le he dicho que si pero se ha hecho una idea equivocada pero podría servir para ahorrarnos el explicarle la verdad simplemente di que no." Dijo el chico para ahorrarse los problemas y la escena.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto la chica.

Eso dejo desarticulado al chico que no tenía ni idea de que decir a eso "¿Estás diciendo que si te lo pidiera dirías que si?" No mintió cuando dijo que era linda pero esto era un salto para él de gran alcance.

"¿Pero que es una novia?" Dijo la chica no entiendo el concepto.

"Es alguien que te gusta." La respuesta vino de Leonidas.

"Entonces si seré tu novia" Dijo la chica si era el compañero de Leonidas debía ser una gran persona y por lo que le había contando Leonidas debía serlo teniendo en cuenta que lo ayudo además Leonidas confiaba en él.

"Q…¿que?" Dijo el chico completamente el blanco esto era algo que no esperaba.

"¡Si quiero ser tu novia!" Ella dijo mas alto pensando que no le había oído. Con su jefe aplaudiendo desde la cocina.

"¿Pero que hace una novia?" Le pregunto a Leonidas no teniendo ni idea.

Leonidas se guio por lo que conocía de la relaciones humanas una telenovela que la madre del chico veía y de ahí saco la costumbre de apareamiento de los humanos "Primero le pega con la mano abierta tan fuerte como pueda en la cara." La chica miro a Leonidas y luego al chico que aun estaba tratando de asimilar que chica estaría dispuesto a aceptar la chica abrió la mano.

-Splash-

"Au ¿Peor a ti que te pasa?" Dijo el chico volviendo en si con la marca de su mejilla roja.

"Y luego abren y juntan sus labios." Dijo Leonidas lo que recordaba de la telenovela.

"Espera…Leo ¿Qué…." El chico se viro a Leonidas cuando la vio acercarse le tenía que haber dicho que parara lo que hacía no estaba bien a todos sus defectos se estaba aprovechando de una chica ingenua eso era de mala persona así que se quedo quieto y en vez de alejarse se quedo quieto esperando que llegara juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Era un sensación cálida mientras era mirado por Leonidas y su jefe "Oh juventud." Dijo negando con la cabeza como esos días para él pasaron y ahora veía a la nueva generación.

La chica se separo con él mirándolo embobado con la boca aún abierta siendo su primer beso mientras la chica sonrió el chico negó con la cabeza volviendo en sí cuando algo le empujo el hombro siendo su jefe "Ves muchacho no hace falta que me des las gracias." Dijo aunque en su mente pensó que tenía que darle las gracias a Leonidas. Entonces miro el reloj "Ya cumpliste tu jornada puedes irte a disfrutar del resto de la tarde con tu novia."

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Dijo el chico no entendiendo como había llegado a esta situación no desagradable pero confusa y bizarra.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban fuera.

"Por fin podemos hablar en serio." Dijo Leonidas como ahora podía cumplir su parte del trato y ayudar a la chica. Que estaba quieta esperando con el chico aún perdido.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien." Le pregunto la chica como el chico seguía sin moverse asi que Leonidas decidió reiniciarlo golpeándolo.

"Au." Dijo frotándose el chico la frente.

Lo mejor sería ir ver a Marucho aunque el chico no estaba exactamente contento con la idea de volver con los Peladores dado que se separo de ellos.

"Entonces no tienes ni idea de ¿quién eres?" Dijo el chico como la chica de conto su historia como apareció en el parque con Leonidas en su mano. "¿Ni que haces aquí?"

La chica pensó por un momento "Quizás vine aquí para darte a Leonidas por algún motivo." Dijo la chica mientras trataba de pensar para buscar en su mente pero no hubo nada. Mientras hablaba el chico miro sus labios recordando ese momento apartando la vista cuando la chica noto que la miraba.

"¿Qué hay de ti Leo?" Dijo el chico a su bakugan que le gruño por el apodo que le puso como le restaba fuerza a su nombre.

"Solo recuerdo que después de la pela Vladitor intento salvarme pero creí que había fallado." Dijo como no recordaba nada más después de que Vladitor intentara salvarlo.

"¿Vladitor?" Dijo el chico extrañado.

"Dijo que me reconoció como un oponente digno y que merecía morir con una muerte de guerrero uso sus últimas fuerza para salvarme pero pensaba que fallo porque después de eso no recuerdo nada." Dijo como había quedado atrapado en la dimensión maldita incapaz de salir

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ambos bakugan se prepararon para el final mientras sus compañeros habían sido devueltos al mundo humano sanos y salvos.

"Supongo que se acabo." Dijo Vladitor mirando a Leonidas.

"Eso parece." Dijo Leonidas no se arrepentía había cumplido lo que quería había nacido del odio y la ira de los bakugan siendo maldecido con una sed y brutalidad de lucha un ansia insaciable de pelear y lo consiguió pero pese a todo lo que era pese a ser un ser lleno de odio consiguió encontrar a un compañero alguien que creyó en él y le mostro que pese a su naturaleza podía ser el mismo determinar quien era por sí mismo y no por los demás ni los bakugans que lo crearon ni los otros o los demás humanos alguien que le enseño que había más emociones en él que odio.

"Yo perdí lo reconozco es el destino de los vencido pero no me arrepiento me mantuve firme y luche por mi por lo que creía y por Marduk, Gracioso no te parece de repente sentí ganas de creer en eso en la amistad y el vinculo de un Bakugan y su compañero." Dijo Vladitor pensando en como si hubiera sido él se habría burlado.

"Tonto." Dijo Leonidas. "Eso ya lo tenias." Dijo como Marduk quedo hundido al ver como Vladitor comenzó a desvanecerse recordándole su promesa de ser los más fuertes.

"Cierto para mi es tarde pero tú, no puedes morir así." Dijo dando su poder restante a Leonidas para que no se desvaneciera en el olvido. "Considera esto tu recompensa por haberme vencido." Dijo Vladitor dando sus fuerzas restantes a Leonidas mientras se desvanecía en el olvido.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

El chico agacho la mirada "Supongo que quizás Vladitor a su manera te consideraba un oponente digno y su orgullo no le permitía dejar que aquel que lo venció muriera de otra manera que no fuera un guerrero."

"Si. Dijo Leonidas estando de acuerdo. "Por cierto ¿no crees que se te olvida algo?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo el chico no teniendo ni idea de que estaba hablando cuando Leonidas se poso sobre el hombro de la chica. "Oh si gracias por haberme reunido con Leonidas."

"De nada." Dijo la chica sonriendo.

"¿Y tú que has estado haciendo?" Le pregunto Leonidas a su compañero pero habían llegado hasta el edificio donde estaba su casa.

"¿Vives aquí?" Dijo Leonidas como era más pequeño que su casa.

"Si veras cuando mis padres se mudaron por que necesitábamos una casa más grande por mi hermana y pedimos el traslado." Explico el chico a Leonidas el que había cambiado.

"¿Tienes una hermana?" Pregunto la chica.

"Si." Dijo el chico respondiéndole como ella fue la causa de su mudanza.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Pregunto Leonidas como no la conocía.

"Hace cuatro años." Dijo el chico a su compañero la edad de su hermana.

"¡¿Han pasado cuatro años?!" Dijo Leonidas habiéndose perdido cuatro años no teniendo noción del tiempo sabía que había pasado tiempo pero no tanto.

"¿No lo sabías?" Dijo el chico sorprendido "¿No has notado que soy más alto?" Dijo el chico como eso debió de darle una pista.

"En mi forma de bola no hay mucha diferencia." Dijo Leonidas como cuando estaba en esa forma eran los humanos más altos así que no pudo apreciar.

"¿Y por qué no vives con tu familia?" Pregunto la chica no entendiendo el por qué.

"Por que cuando se mudaron a su nueva casa estábamos en el ultimo trimestre así que decidimos que yo me quedaría para terminar el curso." Dijo el chico como debido a la mudanza la aclimatación y la adaptación era mejor que pasara los últimos días solo además lo consideraban lo suficiente responsable como para confiar en él y con el trabajo a medio completo en su restaurante le daba algo para comer si estaba muy apurado y le fue útil para aprender a cocinar. "Pero no pasa nada solo son dos semanas mas y esas semanas se suelen usar para recuperaciones y el mes que me queda esta pago."

Caminaron a un edificio de tres pisos subiendo a la segunda planta con el chico abriendo la puerta era bastante normal un baño donde también estaba la lavadora la sala con un televisor pequeño combinada con la cocina y una habitación con una ventana.

El chico le hizo un tour rápido. "¿Entonces vamos a dormir juntos?" Le pregunto la chica causando que el chico se sonrojara.

"Tú..tú dormirás en la cama." Dijo el chico nervioso.

"De acuerdo con la novela de tu madre el novio…" Antes de que pudiera terminar el chico envolvió a Leonidas con su mano apretando impidiéndole hablar.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunto la chica.

"Yo dormiré en el suelo." Dijo solo seria por esta noche mañana era sábado irían a casa de Marucho donde se quedaría hasta que descubrieran los luchadores como devolverla a su dimensión mientras su mano se movía sin control con Leonidas tratando de soltarse.

"A mí la cama me parece lo…" Dijo la chica como la cama le parecía lo bastante grande y lo era pero no lo bastante para que no estuvieran apretados.

"Porque no te duchas." Dijo llevándola al baño cerrando la puerta.

Entonces miro su mano con Leonidas disparado golpeándole en la frente. "Oye Leonidas ¿confías en ella?" Dijo como todo esto era demasiado conveniente que una chica de la nada saliera le devolviera a Leonidas y su mano va a sus labios y le besara casi parecía todo un sueño.

Leonidas le miro notando algo raro había cambiado antes era más confiado como cuando conocerse le ofreció se su compañero pero desconfiaba de la chica. "Nos ha vuelto a juntar creo que solo por eso se merece el beneficio de la duda."

"Si por eso voy a ayudarla dejándola con los peleadores." Dijo era lo mejor mañana la dejaría con Marucho su casa era una mansión le sobraban habitaciones y ademas tenia el dinero y la tecnología de su familia y su cerebro para conseguir devolverla ademas le debía un favor por el fallo que le mando a otra Tierra.

"¿Los? Pensaba que nos habíamos convertido en miembros oficiales del equipo cuando luchamos contra Máscara y Vladitor." Dijo Leonidas como los aceptaron antes del Torneo Definitvo siendo el luchador Darkus del equipo siendo el único atributo que les faltaba para tener todos los elementos.

"Ya no soy un Peleador." Dijo el chico como se había separado de ellos hace tiempo. Leonidas lo miro pidiendo una explicación.

Y él se la dio le conto como después de que Leondias se fuera perdió la diversión de jugar al bakugan siendo un recordatorio permanente de Leonidas ya no estaba allí y luego paso lo del viaje a la otra dimensión ahí fue cuando fue interrumpido.

"Entiendo ¿y cómo era mi otro yo?" Dijo Leonidas con curiosidad.

"¿Tú otro Tú?" No teniendo ni idea de que estaba hablando con otro Leonidas.

"Si terminaste en otra dimensión tuviste que encontrar a otro yo" Dijo Leonidas como estaba seguro de que su vinculo era tan fuerte que encontraría a su otro yo interdimensional.

"Eh…Leo no había otro tú." Dijo el chico. "Tú no existías y si lo hacías no te encontré." Dijo el chico como esa experiencia fue rara para él.

"Pero entonces ¿Cómo luchaste?" Le pregunto Leonidas como el chico le conto lo de los cristales y lo mas importante como pudo luchar y le respondió.

"¡ME REMPLAZASTE POR DRAGO!" Le chico con tal fuerza en su tímpano que le dejo un pitido sintiéndose dolido su bakugan. "¡ERES UN DARKUS ¿QUE NARICES HACIAS USANDO UN PYRUS?"

"Cristales que impedían a la resistencia pelear, tu no estabas, el mundo el peligro y unos tipos con capas sin pupilas que parecían sacados de un grupo de heavy metal." Dijo el chico describiendo los motivos por el que lo hizo. "Además tú no estabas."

"¡Y me remplazaste eso es lo que soy para ti un juguete que puedes usar y tirar!" Dijo Leonidas sintiéndose dolido.

"Eh…técnicamente así es cómo funciona la invocación." Dijo como en esa forma si parecía un juguete y lo tiraba. "¡Además tú no estabas!"

"¡Igual no búscate lo suficiente!" Dijo Leonidas como podía haberle buscado en la otra dimensión o haberlo intentado.

"Yo en esa dimensión no existía." Dijo como era imposible encontrarlo y lo pensó pero ni Dan ni Marucho de ese mundo alterno parecían conocerlo ni quien era Leonidas.

"Y eso debe consolarme."

"¡Oye que para mí tampoco fue fácil!" Dijo el chico. "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que era?!" Le pregunto chillándole no viendo justo esto. "Era el único que podía pelear todos contaban conmigo no pude regresar a mi casa porque tuve que quedarme a pelear por salvar un mundo que ni siquiera era el mío." Explico él como solo tenía que subir a ese transportador y marcharse a su casa abandonando un mundo que no era suyo pero no pudo vio las caras de su compañero como iba a marcharse a desvanecerse en la nada como él pensó que si Leonidas estuviera aquí le golpearía en la frente por huir de la batalla y abandonar a sus compañeros.

"Tambien estuve a punto de fastidiarlo y dar a Drago al enemigo porque me engañaron." Dijo como esa era la razón por la que era más desconfiado había aprendido. "¿Y quieres saber que era lo peor de todo?" Le pregunto a Leonidas que ahora tenía toda su atención "Que tu no estabas."

"No solo use a Drago pero cuando terminaba los bakugan volaban a sus peleadores y yo lo veía a Los Peleadores a La Resistencia con sus bakugans pasando tiempo riendo juntos me recordaba a lo que había perdido." Dijo como eso le recordaba que Leonidas ya no estaba se había ido y el hecho de que ahora hubiera tres nuevos peleadores de Terra, Haos y Darkus le hizo darse cuenta de que los habían remplazado habían continuado sin él y la sensación de abandono solo aumento

"Pero no podía mostrar lo triste que estaba lo frustrante que era poner una sonrisa y decir que todo iba bien porque no podía dejar que yo su última esperanza pareciera abatido o dejar que se les bajara la moral." Dijo como al ser el rostro de la esperanza el único que podía luchar no podía dejar que lo vieran abatido o derrotado por que tenía que cargar con el peso del mundo en sus hombros "Cuando la batalla termino y pude volver me encontré con mi Dan y Marucho."

"Me marche." Le dijo a Leonidas "Les pregunte por Ace,Mira y Baron y me dijeron que si los conocían pero que como era posible que yo sí dando que no estuve durante New Vestroia ni la batalla con Los Vexos, solo me marche." Yo era incapaz de hacerte eso…yo no podía remplazarte como hicieron ellos conmigo, no podía continuar sin ti por eso abandone el bakugan."

"No soy fuerte como tú soy solo un patético cobarde que no tuvo el valor para seguir adelante y un mal perdedor." Dijo admitiéndolo por supuesto que le dolió se sintió desplazado y remplazado no pudo ayudar solo quedarse quieto viendo como lo remplazaban por otro Darkus y él no podía hacerle eso a Leonidas.

"Eres increíble." Dijo la chica habiendo oído esa parte de la historia. "Tu vinculo con Leonidas era tan fuerte que perderlo fue como perder una parte de ti, no pudiste avanzar sin él pero ahora no estás solo para soportar todo ese peso lo tienes aquí está contigo." Dijo la chica tendiendo su mano con Leonidas posándose en ella mientras cogía la del chico y la ponía debajo de la suya un símbolo de que estaban juntos en esta aventura y conseguirían salir adelante.

El chico sonrió con Leonidas asintiendo "Perdóname no tenía que haberme puesto así." Dijo el chico como Leonidas tenía razón técnicamente lo remplazo durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

"No hay nada que perdonar por que ahora estamos juntos." Dijo Leonidas.

"Si y juntos tu y yo somos imparables." Dijo el chico sintiendo que ahora que estaban juntos podían con cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. "Y es por eso que te ayudaremos con todo para ayudarte a descubrir quién eres." Dijo estando agradecido por habérselo devuelto. Con la chica sonriendo teniendo gente con la que contar.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta soy tu novia y no sé cómo te llamas." Dijo ella como no conocía su nombre.

"Oh si perdona soy Daken." Se planteo en aclarar el malentendido de su jefe.

* * *

 **Mañana Siguiente**

Tras levantarse y desayunar partieron rumbo a casa de Marucho solo para que su mayordomo les dijera que estaba con Dan que se había mudado a la otra punta del mundo. Daken le dijo que podía quedarse hasta que Marucho volviera pero la chica se negó ya que prefería estar con él.

Y ahora mismo estaban caminando por la ciudad "¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Leonidas.

"Pues supongo que el Interespacio Bakugan." Dijo Daken como lo más probable y a menos que Dan cambiara en los últimos cuatro años estarían allí con el resto.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le pregunto la chica a Daken viendo lo que ahora llevaba colgando en su cintura. "¿Por qué el gorro?" Dijo mirando el gorro Negro que llevaba en la cintura.

"Oh esto." Dijo el chico.

"Su gorro de la suerte cree que si no se lo pone perderemos." Dijo Dijo Leonidas viéndolo como un ritual algo estúpido.

Mientras Daken se lo daba con la chica mirándolo. "Oye que yo sepa no hemos perdido ninguna batalla con él." Dijo como la historia le daba la razón.

"¿Entonces funciona?" Dijo la chica mientras se lo ponía.

"Es por nosotros no por el gorro." Insistió Leonidas

"Mejor no tentar a la suerte." Dijo Daken como si algo funciona por que cambiarlo.

"A veces no comprendo a los humanos." Dijo Leonidas como no entendía esas costumbres.

A llegar al edificio lleno de gente poniéndose en el pasillo mientras eran lleavodos por la cinta transportadora mientras en las pantallas aparecía un chico de pelo blanco corto con ojos dorados con una camisa negra con patrones morados en el hombro y su piel era oscura. "Bienvenidos al Interespacio Bakugan, el primer y único parque de atracciones virtual del mundo creado solo para ustedes." Anunciaba a la gente que hacía cola para entrar.

"Suena divertido." Dijo la chica a Daken que miraba la pantalla emocionada. "¿Crees que podría encontrar mi propio compañero?" Queriendo tener un compañero como Leonidas.

"No lo sé." Dijo como no sabía qué cambios había hecho Marucho en el sistema ni quién era ese tipo que aparecía en pantalla.

"¿Has estado ahí antes?" Le pregunto Leonidas.

"Una vez y ya conocéis la historia." Dijo como esa vez termino como les conto peleando en una tierra paralela.

Tras registrase finalmente entraron en los transportadores "Bien solo para que conste si termino en otra dimensión otra vez peleando contra Kiss voy a demandar a Marucho." Dijo mientras se dirigían a los transportadores con Daken cogiendo a Leonidas.

"Ve con ella." Dijo causando que el Bakugan lo mirara.

"Si se pierde necesita a alguien que la guie." Le dijo a Leonidas por que volvían a separarse y con Leonidas al menos tenia alguien que cuidara de ella.

"Te prometo que no dejare que le pase nada." Dijo ella mientras Leonidas volaba a su hombro.

"¿No estamos dramatizando demasiado?" Dijo Leonidas como si todo esto no era un poco exagerado.

Ambos se colocaron en el transportador con un tubo metálico descendiendo dejándolo atrapado. "No no es creppy." dijo Daken sarcástico mientras comenzaba la cuenta atrás y ser miraron con la chica saludándolo antes de que ambos fue digitalizados y lanzados al Interespacio Bakugan.

Tras reaparecer dentro miro a su lado para ve a la chica y Leonidas salir con él al lado cuando ambos salieron de los tubos, abrieron la puerta y lo vieron.

El Interespacio había cambiado mucho ahora pareciendo una ciudad, pero había algo extraño en los edificios como raíces y el suelo estaba cubiertos de baldosas amarillas.

"Este lugar es increíble." Dijo la chica mirándolo impresionada como se sentía tan real mirando por todos lados.

"¿Baldosas amarillas?" Dijo Daken mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué Pasa?" Pregunto Leonidas no entendiendo.

"Me recuerda a cuento del que se usa como referencia para un show de Internet que odio." Dijo Daken trayendo recuerdos muy desagradables a cierta serie protagonizada por una caperucita roja con nombre de stripper.

"¡Daken mira!" Dijo Leonidas señalando a su derecha con Daken que se cruzo de brazos mirando junto con la chica una imagen de Dan en un cartel con un fondo rojo marcándolo como un luchador Pyrus, a su lado habían otras imágenes una de Shun otra de un chico desconocido que tenía unas trenzas en su cabeza color castaño anaranjado con ojos verdes, Marucho y entonces la imagen de Dan fue remplazada por el de una imagen de primer plano de una chica.

Exactamente igual a la chica a su lado _"Esto cinco individuos son considerados extremadamente peligrosos, si los ve no debe acercarse, si los ve reporte de inmediato a la Administración del Sistema."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologo**

* * *

La chica que apareció junto con Leonidas en el parque fueron en la busca de Daken su compañero y antiguo miembro de los Peleadores Bakugan les llevo todo el día pero finalmente lo encontraron.

Daken y Leonidas estaban felices de reencontrarse pero ahora había una disyuntiva esta misteriosa chica que los reunió no sabía quién era sintiéndose en deuda por haberlos reunido ambos se comprometieron a ayudarla a descubrir quién era.

Por experiencia Daken sabía que de una u otra manera estaría relacionada con Peleadores Bakugan por lo que decidieron ir a casa de Marucho pero no estaba en casa por lo que decidieron ir al lugar donde probablemente estarían el Interespacio Bakugan para buscarlos pero al llegar se encontraron con carteles de se busca en lo que figuraban Dan, Marucho, un chico que no conocían y una chica familiar.

* * *

Su pelo era azul largo y ojos verdes. _"Esto cinco individuos son considerados extremadamente peligrosos, si los ve no debe acercarse, si los ve reporte de inmediato a la Administración del Sistema."_

La chica miro fijamente la imagen de ella en la pantalla acercándose notando la mirada de la gente que la estaba mirando cuando una mano la agarro por la muñeca.

La chica se asusto antes de ver que era Daken eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa. "Yo…yo." Daken tiro de su mano corriendo arrastrándola obligándola a correr para no caerse mientras el antiguo peleador darkus buscaba un lugar apartado afortunadamente había muchos edificios y callejones para ocultarse.

"Yo…no se qué está pasando ¿Por qué estoy siendo buscada? ¿Por qué dice que soy peligrosa?" Dijo haciéndose preguntas siendo incapaz de entender la situación y lo que es peor vio a Daken mirándola y si era verdad. "¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si soy una criminal peligrosa?" Se pregunto teniendo miedo de perder a los dos compañeros que había conseguido y volver a estar sola otra vez y sin respuestas. "Lo siento, si he hecho algo a alguien lo siento." Dijo pesando que igual había herido y lastimado a gente inocente y si era un monstruo desalmado y si sus recuerdos volvía y hacía daño a Daken y Leonidas. "Perdonadme por favor, lo siento, lo siento yo no quería hacer daño a nadie ¿y si soy malvada? ¿Y si me borre a mi misma mi propio pasado por que hice algo tan horrible que quise olvidarlo? ¿Y si todo esto es parte de un plan mío con el que destruir el mundo?"

"Leo." Dijo Daken mientras la chica seguía desvariando con Leonidas golpeando la frente de la chica haciéndola para como si hubiera pulsado el botón de reinicio.

La chica se froto la frente. "Cálmate y respira." Dijo Daken. "Bien ahora ¿recuerdas algo ya?" La chica negó con la cabeza.

Daken parecía pensativo con Leonidas en su hombro "Esto…" Dijo no sabiendo como formular esta pregunta. "Después de eso ¿seguís confiando en mi?"

"Sinceramente menos que antes." Dijo Daken recordando cómo fue engañado por Mylene. "Pero no sé lo que está pasando." Dijo mirándola "Pero lo único que sé es que me devolviste a Leonidas y me buscaste por toda la ciudad para traérmelo de vuelta tengo dudas pero te voy a dar el beneficio de ella por eso te ayudare." Dijo Daken como estaba dispuesto a seguir ayudándola a menos que pasara algo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer pero tendría que ser un motivo de peso.

La chica lo miro luego a Leonidas "La duda solo nos lleva al fracaso no me has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti todo lo contrario te debemos el que nos juntaras, quizás no nos guste la respuesta de quien eres pero dijimos que te ayudaríamos." Dijo Leonidas como se lo debía pero si se daba el caso no le temblaría el pulso cuando se enfrentaran si terminaban siendo enemigos.

La chica sonrió apretando fuerte la mano de Daken sintiéndola cálida lo miro "Gracias."

"De todos modos aquí definitivamente hay algo que no está bien, Marucho es el diseñador y si me enseñaron bien en informática o no preste atención el administrador del sistema es el que tiene los permisos y controla el sistema entonces ¿Por qué esta buscado?" Dijo Daken como eso no tenía sentido.

"¿Marucho?" Dijo la chica confundida.

"El humano bajito de las gafas." Dijo Leonidas tampoco entendiendo como él y Dan eran peligrosos si bien podía reconocer que eran hábiles con sus bakugans no les vio una amenaza como humanos sobre todo al pequeño.

"Por el momento aprovecharemos el tablón de información." Dijo Daken pero se dio cuenta de que no podían pasear por ahí y dejarla sola por si la encontraban o se perdía y si la dejaba con Leonidas pero entonces podría terminar siendo metidas en una lucha.

"Vale." Dijo cogiendo su gorro.

"¿Tú plan es ponerle un gorro?" Dijo Leonidas viéndolo increíblemente estúpido como si quiera eso podría engañar a nadie.

"Los jugadores se guían por los carteles si actuamos normal y no atraemos la atención la gente no se fijaran en ella y podrá pasar desapercibida." Dijo Daken aferrándose a esa leve esperanza.

"No te lo crees ni tú." Dijo Leonidas como ni el mismo podía creerse eso.

"Es un buen plan." Dijo la chica como podrían funcionar.

"No es una idea horrible." Dijo Daken mientras se lo daba el gorro la chica que se lo puso. "Vale, ahora esto es importante cuando salgamos debes ser relaja y natural como si no supieras que estas siendo buscada." Le dijo Daken con la chica asintiendo.

Los tres salieron de su escondite mientras caminaban buscando un cartel de se busca acercándose para mirarlo. "Debemos hacerlo rápido si la gente se fija demasiado ver el parecido." Los tres miraron el cartel que tenia las fotos de todos en pequeño e información sobre ellos.

"Fabia…Sheen." Dijo la chica leyendo su nombre y el resto de información sobre ella del cartel no había mucho una descripción física de ella y de cómo era una peleadora tipo Haos.

"Vamos." Dijo Daken como debían moverse por si alguien se había fijado en ella.

"Fabia Sheen." Dijo ella una y otra vez "Fabia." Entonces sonrió contenta "Tengo nombre." Dijo ella contenta con haber aprendido más de sí misma.

"Bueno algo es algo." Dijo Daken como era un comienzo pero ahora quedaba buscar a cualquiera de los luchadores bakugan para pode hablar y quizás saber que estaba pasando o como había terminado con Leonidas y perdido la memoria.

"Pero hemos avanzado mucho ahora sabemos que estas relacionada con Los Peleadores." Dijo Leonidas como habían conseguido algo muy útil y avanzado mucho en tan solo un día.

"Esto…" La chica se puso nerviosa un momento antes de tocas la mano de Daken que le hizo detenerse y sonrojarse un poco mirándola. "Daken…¿puedes decir mi nombre?" el chico la miro confundido. "Me gustaría oírtelo decir."

Daken la miro no entendiendo pero supuso que quizás debido a que ahora lo había descubierto quería oírselo decir a alguien solo para sentir que encajaba con los demás por lo que acepto "Fabia." Ella sonrió por lo que había hecho pero entonces cayó en algo no que estaba llamando la atención si no de otra cosa. ¿Cuándo nos registramos que nombre pusiste en la hoja de registro?" Le pregunto cómo le ayudo señalándole y diciendo lo que tenía que poner.

"No se me ocurría nada solo tenía lo que era." Dijo con Daken mirándola interrogativo "Novia de Daken." Dijo ella como si no fuera nada raro.

"Vale tenemos que hablar." Dijo Daken metiéndose en otro callejón.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Leonidas si alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

"No es nada de eso hay que aclarar esto." Dijo Daken como quería parar esto en parte porque se sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella. "Veras lo de eso de novia tú y yo no lo somos." Dijo Daken dejándola confundida.

"¿Por qué no? Tú me gustas es que ¿yo no te gusto?" Le pregunto si era por eso por lo que no podía ser su novia.

"No, no es eso." Le dijo Daken viendo como podía explicar esto.

"No entiendo de humanos ¿No la encuentras atractiva físicamente?" Pregunto Leonidas si era por eso.

Daken lo miro "Para." Le dijo a Leonidas.

"¿El qué?" Dijo el bakugan no entendiendo a que se refería.

"En serio para lo que estás haciendo." Le advirtió a su bakugan como estaba tratando de arreglar esto.

"No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando." Dijo Leonidas no entendiendo nada.

Daken no sabía si Leonidas lo estaba haciendo en serio o verdaderamente era un bromista. "Veras nos podemos gustar pero eso no implica que seamos novios, pero si amigos." Dijo Daken despacio para que se le entendiera.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Le pregunto la chica como eso no le estaba quedando claro.

"Veras un amigo es como yo y Leonidas." Dijo señalándose a él y después a Leonidas

"Pero yo no soy un bakugan." Dijo la chica como ella entonces no podía ser su amiga entonces volvía al punto de ser su novia.

"No quiero decir alguien que te ayuda cuando lo necesitas, alguien con quien pasas tiempo y te diviertes, alguien en quien confías." El chico trato de explicarle como eso era distinto.

"Entonces ¿somos amigos?" pregunto la chica si eso era lo que quería decir.

"Exacto." Dijo Daken como lo había pillado.

"¿Y una novia?" Pregunto Fabia no entendiendo la diferencia.

"Veras la novia hay atracción mas allá de ese sentimiento yo no…no sé cómo explicarlo te gusta estar con ella de todas la personas y ella quiere estar contigo a tu lado pero hay más que amistad hay sentimientos más fuertes hay…" Dijo como eso era distinto no era solo querer pasar tiempo con esa persona era que tu y esa otra tuvieran una vida juntos el uno al lado del otro.

"Apareamiento." Dijo Leonidas creyendo que lo había pillado en el sentido de atracción física.

"Tú no te metas en esto." Dijo Daken como Leonidas solo lo estaba empeorando.

"Pero a mí me gustas estar contigo." Dijo la chica como el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos la había impresionado por su fuerte vinculo con Leonidas su valor y determinación para ayudarla incluso era capaz de admitir sus propias debilidades y ella envidiaba el vínculo que tenia con Leonidas.

"Si pero…mira es simplemente no creo que entiendas lo que quiero decir." Dijo Daken como no sabía de lo que estaba hablando siendo un tipo que cree que la tierra es plana enseñando a un niño que no sabes nada pero cuestionando todo lo que sabe.

"Tienes razón no lo estoy entendiendo." Dijo Leonidas no entendiendo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Fabia como ella también está perdida.

"Mira no puedes ser mi novia porque…no sabes lo que significa eso." Dijo Daken quizás los que tenía que haber dicho de un principio no entendía ese significado.

"Eso es absurdo, ¿te gusta Daken?" Le pregunto a Fabia.

"Si." Dijo ella sin atisbo de duda.

"¿Te gusta ella?" Le pregunto a Daken.

"Pronto para decir que si." Dijo Daken como no podía decir que si es decir la encontraba bonita pero no quería sentir que se aprovechaba de ella.

"¿La encuentras dentro de lo que tu especie considera atractiva?" Le pregunto Leonidas al chico.

"Eh…si pero…" Dijo ligeramente sonrojado por la declaración enfrente de Fabia.

"Pues solucionado no sé por qué los humanos os complicáis tanto." Dijo Leonidas no entendiendo por que perdían el tiempo con algo tan trivial cuando aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

"No es tan fácil ambos tienen que quererlo." Dijo Daken como no podía ser así de simple podría.

"Yo quiero, ¿tú quieres ser mi él mío?" Le pregunto ella con Daken quedando quieto pensando esto no puede estar pasando recupero a Leonidas y ahora tengo la oportunidad como esta, no podía ser tan fácil, no podía ser tener esta suerte o quizás eran su hormonas tomando el control.

"Si." Dijo él sonrojado apartando la mirada.

"Pero ¿Por qué decidiste contarme eso ahora?" Le pregunto Fabia no entendiendo por que quiso anclarlo ahora había dicho que si lo cual significaba que le gustaba así que por qué no mantener eso oculto si ya había accedido.

"Yo…no quería aprovecharme de ti." Confesó el chico como era lo que sentía lo que paso ayer estuvo mal y se lo callo pero ahora había decidido confesárselo ¿Por qué? podía habérselo cayado y disfrutado pero en su lugar decidió decirlo no era que estuviera enamorado de ella pero era su amiga y le había dicho que los amigos confían los unos en los otros.

Lo siguiente que vino fue un tortazo que viro la cara de Daken. Antes de que Fabia se acercara tal y como le dijo Leonidas lo que hacía una novia, el tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti, que teme hacerte daño, que no quiere utilizarte para después tirarte como si no fueras nada y ella estaba agradecida de tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella hasta ese extremo.

Daken la miro acercarse se merecía esa bofetada porque lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal ella no entendía el concepto él no supo explicárselo tendría que pararla y decirle que debían parar hasta que supiera lo que significara que verdaderamente sentía algo por él, lo que estaban haciendo, eso es lo que tenía que haber hecho pero no lo hizo fue un egoísta y hipócrita de su parte pero se acerco a ella compartiendo el beso con Leonidas ahí mirándolos.

"¿Habéis terminado?" Pregunto Leonidas causando que ambos se separaran mientras continuaron su camino con Daken mirando a Fabia antes de pasar a mirar al frente apartando la vista sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

 **Mientras caminaban por la calles del Interespacio Bakugan**

"¡Eh Oigan!" Dijo una voz causando que Fabia y Daken se detuvieran para darse la vuelta viendo a una chica acercándose a ellos. Tenía una melena negra usando una chaqueta rosa manga corta con una camisa verde y una falda negra con medias y zapatos del mismo color. "¿Queréis pelear contra mí en una lucha?" Sus ojos eran completamente amarillos mientras les sonreía.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Dan estaba teniendo problemas para convencer a dos chicos para que fueran con él fuera del Interespacio Bakugan, advirtiéndoles de que estarían en peligro si se quedaba aquí solo cuando apareció Drago lo chicos aceptaron obedeciendo a su héroe bakugan para consternación de Dan que paso de héroe a cero pero obtuvieron lo que querían sacar a los chicos del Interespacio Bakugan antes de que fueran reclutados por los gundalianos

"Fabia ¿No puedes llevar a Bayview?" Pregunto Dan a una chica exactamente igual a Fabia.

"Si claro." Dijo como podía hacerlo si problemas pidiendo que se juntaran de las manos con los chicos obedeciendo "¿Listo Aranaut?" Le pregunto a su bakugan Haos.

"Por supuesto." Dijo el bakugan con los transportándose fuera del Ineterespacio Bakugan a La Tierra.


End file.
